Stinkfly/Quotes
Ben 10 Washington B.C. *"Gotcha!" *"Stinkfly!" *"Hang on!" *"Hey! Watch the nails there, polly!" *"Spew on me and you'd better learn to fly quick." *"I can't shake Cracker-Breath. You're going to have to trust me." *"Whoa! I struck Sumo Slammer gold!" *"Oh man! This hero stuff ain't easy!" *"I'm Stinkfly, and I'm here to kick some tail!" The Krakken *"Give it up! You are totally busted!" *"Whoa!" *"Oh man! My wings are too wet for takeoff!" *"Come on, come on, dry off!" *"Almost there!" *"Oh, not again..." Tourist Trap *"Impossible! Funny is funny!" *"The fire's too intense...ugh, I wish I was Heatblast. Hey! That gives me an idea!" *"Loogies save lives." *"Wow, look at the time, gotta fly!" Kevin 11 *"I know." *"Talk later." *"I'm running out of time...I'll lose them in the city." *"Uh oh..." *"Can't shake 'em!" *"I've got an idea!" Secrets *"Yes!" *"Float like a butterfly, but sting like a Stinkfly." *"Who is this guy?" The Big Tick *"Going up!" *"Time to tick off a tick!" *"One detour coming up!" *"Two tons of putrid power! Now move it or lose it." *"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen! Hold on, I'm gonna goop it up." *"Letting you off. This fly's flying solo." *"Oh yeah! Who's bad? Oh yeah! Oh no!" The Ultimate Weapon *"I'm sorry Grandpa! I'm not used to flying with passengers!" *"We must be close. Uh oh! Hold on!" Tough Luck *"Everything's under control...or not!" *"Hold on a few seconds longer!" *"Lucky Girl?" *"Hey, I'm just happy to finally get a little backup! But how'd you get your Lucky Girl powers back?" They Lurk Below *"Hold on!" *"My wings are too wet! I can't fly! And, oh yeah, I can't swim either!" *"I'll never make it in the water!" *"All right! Now we're talkin'!" Back With a Vengeance *"Not anymore!" *"Oh, right. Sorry." *"No way! Now that I can stay alien for as long as I want, it's time to cash in. Check out the green I made giving rides to tourists!" *"Okay, Grandpa. I'll take it easy." *"Gotcha!" *"Gwen? Am I glad to see you!" *"Let her go! Or I'll-" Ben 10,000 *"Hey! I was gonna go Four Arms too! Great minds must think alike!" *"Oh yeah? Think again!" *"Hey! You can't...I mean...I can't do that to me!" *"Hey! I'm missing all the action!" *"Whoa! I rock! What you call that other one? Loogie-Man? Spitter?" *"Aw, but that was half the fun!" A Change of Face *"It feels good to be cool again!" *"Oh great, now I look like an alien dweeb!" *"I feel kind of weird!" *"Huh?" *"I wonder what that was?" Merry Christmas *"Come on, come on, we've gotta go!" Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! *"This is a major waste of time! We should be chasing the animator guy...cause if THAT'S not a crime, I don't know what is!" *"I've got a premiere for you." *"I'll land when I'm good and ready." The Return *"Oh man! I mean...uh, yeah! Stinkfly's gonna bring down the pain from above!" *"Nobody gets outta jail free when this fly's on patrol!" *"Now you see me, now you don't!" *"Hey, when you got the moves, use 'em!" *"Huh?" *"Who you calling butt-ugly, butt-ugly?" Don't Drink the Water *"Before, there was Stinkfly. Now I'm Stinkyfly!" *"Can't catch what you can't see!" *"You've heard of silent but deadly? Well, check out louder and deadlier!" Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 *"Oh, I wouldn't say that. The name's Stinkfly, and this joyride's over! Land this thing! Now!" *"Wanna play rough, huh? Now you see me, now you don't!" Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Doesn't this thing ever work? Oh well." *"Get ready for the sting of Stinkfly! Wha-not now!" *"Don't flatter yourself. I'm the same alien. Actually, I can turn into all kinds of aliens!" *"Kinda." *"Wow! That's some bug zapper!" *"All things considered, I'd rather be grounded by my parents!" *"No, can't fly with water wings!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien The Forge of Creation Young Ben *"Stinkfly? How did you-" *"Plant guy? It's just a copy of Wildvine!" Ben 10: Omniverse A Jolt From the Past Young Ben *"Man, you Megawatts are annoying!" Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *"Stinkfly? That doesn't even sound like Humungousaur!" *"Stick around for a while, why don't ya?" *"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 *"Eh, could've been worse. And at least you're not Stinkfly's predator!" *"Hah, well that was easier than I thought." *"Less quipping, more whistle finding!" Young Ben *"Ha ha ha ha ha, have a nice trip! See ya next fall!" *"She started it!" *"She started it!" *"She started it." *"You wish!" *"Uh, hold that thought. It's hero time!" *"Hello? Alien hero in the house, Gwen. I don't need any backup!" And Then There Was Ben Ben 23 (Big Bug) *"Big Bug's on the job!" *"Thanks for your help with that Eon hater. What's his agenda?" *"Well, eh, I kinda have a full schedule tomorrow..."